


Living on the winds

by mistressterably



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M, Male Homosexuality, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is known to have visited Leonardo on several occasions. This is their first meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living on the winds

Florence, Italy, 1476

Leonardo had been shamed by the cruel bastards of Florence. Put on trial for sodomy but acquitted, he had decided to go into seclusion to let things quiet down a bit. His friends, also acquitted, had decided instead to leave Florence altogether. They would go elsewhere to get away from their new notoriety. Leonardo, always different from others, wanted to stay in Florence. There was still things to do here. He had found a small place out in the country nearby where he could continue his training under Verrocchio but out of the eye of people. His master knew his talents and skills and was willing to take his finished works for sale in return for continuing to apprentice him. As such, he learned and worked and studied as he wished. And here in the countryside, he could observe nature. 

Out one day in a field, as he sat sitting watching the birds in the bright blue sky, a strange noise like a wheezing donkey disturbed a flock in the trees nearby. Standing, Leonardo turned towards the noise and his eyes went wide. A great blue box materialized out of nowhere. Blinking he initially thought someone was working some strange magic or a miracle of God in front of him but then the side opened and a man appeared. 

‘Oh! Hello there! Sorry to disturb you.’ The man, tall and lanky, dressed in strange clothes and sporting the wildest mass of grey curls stood before Leonardo. ‘Is this Florence?’

‘It is Volmiano, Florence. If you seek the city it is straight south as the raven flies.’ Leonardo pointed in the direction. ‘The hills and the river would delay you though. May I ask who you are, good sir? And what is this .. this… amazing box!’

‘Sorry, before I answer that. What year is this?’

‘The year? You know not the year, good sir? Why all know this is the year of our Lord 1476.’

‘1476. Hm.’ The strange man looked thoughtful a moment. ‘I think I’m a bit off again. Would you happen to know a fellow by the name of Leonardo?’

‘There are many who are called Leonardo. Is there a certain Leonardo you were looking for?’

‘Oh, bugger. Too early and probably in the wrong area. I was looking for Leonardo from a place called Vinci. Are we near Vinci?’

‘Leonardo di ser Piero da Vinci?’ Leonardo asked, wondering why this man would be looking for him! Ay ay ay. He must be someone looking to hurt him over the sodomy charges! 

‘Yes. Leonard da Vinci. D’you know him?’

‘Why do you wish to see him, good sir?’  
‘Oh, I was just going to have a chat with him. There’s a few theories of flight I wanted to discuss with him.’ 

‘Theories of flight?’ Leonardo asked, his curiosity now piqued. ‘Most men chasing after da Vinci are trying to skewer him on a pike!’

‘No, no! No skewering from me. Not on a pike definitely!’ The man grinned, his eyes gleaming. ‘Just wanting to talk science with him. But I think I’ve got the year wrong. 1476 he’d still be doing his apprenticeship. Then my previous regeneration was hanging around with him while he was painting for the Medici’s.’

Leonardo laughed heartily. ‘Da Vinci painting for the Medici’s! Sir, you are mad!’

‘As I said, I’ve got the year wrong.’ The tall stranger was turning to enter the blue box once more. ‘Sorry to have disturbed your day.’

‘Wait, sir.’ Leonardo stepped forward and took hold of the stranger’s arm. ‘I have answered your questions. But you’ve not answered mine! Who are you?’

‘Fair is fair!’ The strange man turned to Leonardo. ‘I’m the Doctor.’

‘A physician? Or just a charlatan pretending to be one like those who make up charms?’ Leonardo’s face was a vision of disgust at most physicians attempts to heal.

‘Well, not a physician. I just know a lot about a lot of things. Like flight.’ 

‘Flight. Yes, the birds. Have you gazed at them in flight yourself? The hawks are wonders to watch in flight.’ Leonardo forgot about his concerns about this man once the subject of flight was brought up. 

‘You’re da Vinci, aren’t you?’ The Doctor made the connection once he had seen the enthusiasm on Leonardo’s face.

‘Yes, sir Doctor, I am.’ Leonardo smiled. ‘Unfortunately, the birds were affrighted by your box’s noise and have flown away. If you wish, I have some wine and cheese I can share if you’d like to talk on flight.’

‘I would love that, the talking mostly.’ The Doctor was grinning from ear to ear. With a slap on Leonardo’s back, he gestured for the young genius to lead the way. They strode through the grass on the hillside towards the pack Leonardo had set down with his lunch. 

As they ate the cheese and drank the wine, Leonardo became more and more fascinated by this strange man. ‘You know so much, Doctor! I am humbled so by your wisdom!’ Inside, Leonardo also thought this wise, aged man was incredibly enticing. Yes, he had been acquitted of the sodomy charges but he would have been rightfully convicted if he had been. And this fellow was drawing him into crime once more. 

‘No, Leonardo. You are the genius! Not only do you have the mind for science but you also have the talent to capture it with your art. Your journals will change the future of science, believe me!’ The Doctor was lounging on the grass, popping small pieces of cheese into his mouth. ‘Are you still working under Verrocchio now?’

‘Yes, I am. What journals do you speak of, Doctor? I’ve only some sketch books.’ Leonardo, finding himself aroused as he watched this man eat. Oh to have a sign that this man was also of his thinking!

‘Oh blast, done it again.’ Wiping his hands on his trousers, the Doctor sat up. ‘Sorry, Leonardo. Got ahead of myself. I really ought to have been visiting you when you’re older. Doing it in reverse, I’m afraid. Just, ah, just make sure you write things down over your career. It will be very worth it.’

‘Ah, sir. I can only dream of that. I’m more keen to stay alive.’ Leonardo sighed. ‘There’s little future for me. I’ve been egregiously shamed by one I thought a friend. Now, I can’t even walk in the city of Florence without fearing for my life.’

‘Ah, the sodomy trial. Was that just recently?’

‘You’ve heard. It was mere months ago.’ Leonardo looked away into the sky, wishing a hawk would swoop down and peck out his heart. ‘I ask, kind Doctor, that you not report me to the town officials. I’m here only to finish my apprenticeship as I may.’

‘Don’t think that I’m trying to get you in trouble, Leonardo! Far from it!’ The Doctor made to comfort Leonardo with a hand on his knee. ‘I mean only to talk to you. I mean, I will talk to you again in future but for know.’ The Doctor stopped at the confused look on Leonardo’s face. ‘Bugger it, sorry. Ahead of myself again. I’m a traveller through time, Leonardo. I sometimes meet people in the wrong order. I will visit you again in the future.’

‘The blue box?’

‘My ship. I’m afraid you can’t go inside. You’re a genius but letting you in there would cause far too much grief for everyone now and in the future. You’ll have to be a genius on the strengths of your own experiences.’ The Doctor was smiling in that most engaging way again. Leonardo, glad that this man was not out to see him punished, was also pondering what he’d just learned. 

‘Is that why you mentioned the Medicis?’

‘Yes, afraid so. Sorry.’

Leonardo watched this wise man. ‘If you know my future, then I ask you not to tell me of it. I want to meet it on my own. Unless… ‘ Leonardo bit his lip, stopping his words from carrying him further into danger.

‘Unless what?’ The Doctor prompted him. ‘I won’t tell you your future, or I shall try my best not too!’

‘My turn to apologize.’ Leonardo took a deep breath, steeling himself to admit to this man how he was feeling. ‘You know of my sodomy charge. I was acquitted but it would not be so wrong if I had been met with a different fate.’

‘Don’t be worried, Leonardo. Being homosexual is no crime in my books. You love whom you love. Gender is not something that should hold you back. I’ve done the same often enough in my times.’ The Doctor was still smiling, more warmly now and with a slight rise to one of his eyebrows. 

Cocking his head to one side, Leonardo gazed at this strange man. ‘Then you are not offended?’ 

‘Goodness no!’ The Doctor went back to lounging, resting on one side to face Leonardo. ‘Attraction is so much more than just gender. Your art draws from that attraction. Even this early in your career. I would even be so bold as to ask a sketch from you.’ 

‘A sketch? From me? Of a bird?’ 

‘Well, I was actually hoping for a sketch of myself. If I could be so bold to ask. I’m afraid I have no money but I would barter conversation for it.’ The Doctor asked, a beseeching look in his gaze. ‘Or more than conversation. If this old man is good enough for you.’

Leonardo just sat there slack-jawed in wonder. Was this fellow propositioning him? ‘A sketch for.. ‘ He closed his mouth quickly, feeling his face warm with a flush. 

‘If it’s too bold for you I understand. But I do wish to have a sketch done. Nothing fancy. You do have the means? If not I have paper and lead pencils in the .. ah.. my ship.’

‘Good sir Doctor, I have never before been asked by one such as you for a sketch! I am but an apprentice. All of my work is to be judged and sanctioned by my master prior to the commission being sold.’ Leonardo gulped. ‘And you would have such done for.. .. for a favor from myself.’ 

‘I would do much much more than just a favor, Leonardo! Please! Just a quick sketch?’ 

‘For your conversation alone, I shall sketch you. If after that you still think it worth more, then we can ah… talk.’ With a light laugh, the Doctor rested his head on his hand and watched as Leonardo was taking up a bound sketchbook and a pencil. As he sketched he chatted. ‘The proportions of the face are fascinating. I believe that the more symmetrical the features the more attractive the person, male or female.’

‘And myself?’ The Doctor asked. 

‘Your eyes are beautiful. The shapes and shade of your eyes are very deep to look on.’ Leonardo went on, lost in his sketching and no longer watching what he said. ‘Your lips too, though the one corner has a slightly more pronounced wrinkling. The muscles are perfect. Your hand, could you move it slightly so that your middle finger rests on your eyebrow! Ah, excellent! Stay!’ Leonardo’s hand seemingly flew over the page, flawlessly catching the lines. With a light and airy stroking motion of the pencil on the paper the flow of curls around his face took shape. By the time Leonardo was adding some extra shading in just the right places, he was incredibly aroused at the beauty he had been sketching. 

He sat and gazed at his finished sketch, lost in it for the moment rather than the man modelling for him. When the shadow fell over the sketch as the Doctor moved to look at it, Leonardo came to his senses. ‘Apologies Doctor. I ignored you shamelessly.’

The Doctor, on his knees in front of Leonardo, reached to take the sketch book from the artist’s hands and placed it carefully on the pack. ‘You are already a master, Leonardo. Your work is priceless in my eyes. You could command any price you want of me.’

‘Then, Doctor, I should command the price of a kiss.’ Leonardo dared the request and was pleased to no end when this strange man leaned towards him and their lips were pressed gently together at first but soon their lips were parted and their tongues were sparring passionately to taste more of each other. The strange clothes of the Doctor, Leonardo noted, felt strange but wonderful. He was used to linens and wools, the fabrics of the country. These were cool and soft to his touch. When the Doctor’s hand made to draw through Leonardo’s longer hair he felt as if the wise man was drawing his breath out of his very lungs. 

The callused, larger hands of the Doctor were easing Leonardo to lay back. The drawstring holding his shirt’s neck closed came undone and was being drawn up and off his body while they continued to explore each other’s mouths. At first, Leonardo fumbled on the strange fixtures on the Doctor’s clothes but, with his guidance, Leonardo was unzipping the jacket and sliding it off. His undershirts were easier and more familiar, tugged up and away. Both men, naked from the waist up, lost themselves entirely in passionate kisses and stroking hands. 

Leonardo’s arousal pressed against the Doctor’s thigh as he moved atop him. A groan escaped his lips as the Doctor’s long fingers began to unknot the drawstring of his breeches and they were drawn down by the Doctor to leave Leonardo bare and aroused. The Doctor gazed for a moment, with a light lick of his lips, before he was guiding Leonardo to help undress himself. Once they were both naked, they used the discarded clothing for Leonardo to lay on top. The Doctor, the most gentle of lovers that Leonardo had ever had, was teasing and toying with his privates. This was no young man’s rough and tumble in the dark rooms of the workshop, quiet and quick. No, this was long and leisurely. And Leonardo wanted only to please this wonderful man. 

As he lay there under the Doctor, Leonardo let his hands wander over the taut buttocks of the Doctor. ‘Mmm, Leonardo. May I go further?’ 

‘Further?’ Leonardo was bemused. ‘As in sodomizing me? I would wish that very much!’

The Doctor teasingly licked Leonardo’s lips before he spoke again. ‘I’d rather use the phrase making love rather than sodomizing.’

‘Words are mere words, Doctor. Actions so much more!’ Leonardo tutted and, his hands on the Doctor’s back he drew him closer towards him, encouraging him to do as he wished. As the Doctor’s hands moved Leonardo’s legs apart to gently mount him, all the young artist could do was gasp and sigh. Entwined in their lovemaking, the two men took all the time they wanted each wanting to bring the other to the limits of passion. After both men were spent and left exhausted, the Doctor was pulling Leonardo against him to drape an arm around the younger man. 

‘Actions are definitely better than words,’ The Doctor said softly. ‘Leonardo, I know this may seem just a fleeting moment for you but this won’t be the last time you see me. It’s hard to explain because the timing is backwards but when we meet again it may not be as you see me now.’

‘No, I don’t understand you. Are you some animorph?’

‘Not quite that. There are times when my body does change but only into another human form. Not an animal. When we do meet again, I will have a different face and you’ll likely ask questions and I’ll answer them as best I can. Just remember that I travel in time and it’s not always in a straight line.’

‘Time traveller.’ Leonardo looked to the sky to ponder the idea. ‘Your life then is like the hawk, winding its way with long sweeps of its wings until it’s sharp eyes fix on a target and swoop down onto it, catching it’s prey in it’s grip to feast on it before heading off once more into whatever direction takes its fancy.’ 

The Doctor flicked a look at Leonardo, catching a glimpse of the dreamy state in the genius’ eyes. ‘Yes, like a hawk. Living on the winds.’

They lay there for some time, the silence broken as one of Leonardo’s hawks called in the distance. Before the Doctor could react, Leonardo was up and grabbing his sketchbook again. Leaving the genius to it, the silver-haired Doctor lay back on the ground with a hand splayed on his chest and the other behind his head. His eyes watched the bird in the sky as it used it’s powerful wings to move effortlessly to wherever it would go. Not until Leonardo’s hands finally stopped their frenzied movement did the Doctor finally glance at the work. Instead of a hawk it had been the Doctor who had been the subject of his sketch. Well, his chest and hand were anyway. The details of his fingers were incredible. 

‘You are a master of the pencil,’ The Doctor said softly, his admiration palpable. 

‘Doctor, you are a wonderful model.’ Leonardo’s fingers touched the sketch lightly, a soft smudging at the end of one line. ‘This one is for me. This,’ His fingers were carefully tugging the leave out of his sketchbook to hand to the Doctor. ‘For you. Your commission, good sir.’

‘I feel like I’ve bought it rather cheaply.’ The Doctor smiled at the young man. Then he sighed as he looked at the portrait in his hands. ‘I should be off now, Leonardo.’

‘It is always fleeting but the moment has been captured.’ Leonardo returned the Doctor’s smile. ‘As you say, you will visit me again in the future. I shall await the day with anticipation.’

Getting up, the two men dressed and the Doctor took hold of his portrait. ‘Until next time, Leonardo.’

‘Yes, Doctor. Next time. May the winds treat you kindly.’ Leonardo said and with a last wave from the Doctor, the older man closed the box behind him and Leonardo watched as it disappeared. Grinning at the sketch of the Doctor’s chest and hand, Leonardo then turned and went back to his observations.

**Author's Note:**

> Since watching the City of Death many years ago, I have always imagined the Doctor meeting Leonardo for the first time. It's taken some time for me to actually write this story and the timing and ideas finally met under ideal conditions. Hope you enjoy it.


End file.
